1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to infant care devices and more specifically to pacifiers and teethers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices for soothing and quieting infants without constant parental intervention are well known.
Pacifiers of various designs attempt to provide temporary comfort or lull the infant to sleep by simulating a natural nipple. Geitner et al, Des 326,919; Herritz, Des 312,312; Bubelis, Des 267,116. In addition to accommodating instinctive sucking, pacifiers provide a narrow and flexible area near the shied end of the nipple, allowing a full and natural biting motion. Many also provide a handle for inserting, supporting and removing the pacifier from the infant's mouth. One disadvantage of the current pacifiers is that they provide no relief for the discomfort accompanying the introduction of the infant's first teeth.
Teething rings attempt to soothe discomfort resulting from the introduction of the infant's first teeth. In addition to providing a stiff biting surface, many also contain a freezable liquid for cooling the infant's gums, numbing the gums and relieving teething pain. Werton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,344.
One disadvantage of present teething rings is that while they soothe teething pain, their permanent stiffness prevents the instinctive sucking motion well accommodated by pacifiers. A second disadvantage is that the ring-like shape does not accommodate natural sucking or provide a natural nipple feel. These factors become particularly important as an infant begins to tire following the work of teething and instinctively desires the more nipple like qualities of a pacifier. In addition, infants are ill equipped to grasp the ring and reluctant to endure the cooling of the hands. So in contrast to a pacifier, an infant will tend to expel a ring and require assistance on a continual basis. A third disadvantage is that freezable teething rings must be used immediately upon removal from the freezer. Given the variety of real life interruption possibilities, such a requirement is impractical.
Thus there is a need for a device that automatically accommodates the cool, stiff surface requirements of teething as well as the flexible biting area and natural, nipple-like sucking area typically accommodated by pacifiers.